objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Red Ball
|Row 2 title = Species |Row 2 info = Red Bouncy Ball |Row 3 title = |Row 3 info = Nobody |Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = Everyone |Row 5 title = Color |Row 5 info = (Body) |Row 6 title = Age |Row 6 info = 39}} Red Ball is a character created by . He's the evilest OC AzUrArInG made. Personality Red Ball is really evil, he is mean, and really cruel. One time, Red Ball wiped out 1.2 billion objects all at once, but they were all revived by someone. He even destroyed multiple cities, he never got into jail and even fought against tanks with just by himself with nothing and blew all of them up. He also planned on destroying the universe, and cares about nobody at all. List of Appearances 2016 *Race Riot (First Appearance/referred to as Angry Ball in the credits) 2017 *The Terror of Doom (Cameo) (First Official Color appearance, though colored on his previous appearance, most of the other stuff on his flipnote appearance was B&W/referred to as Angry Red Ball) *Object Masters Episode 1: The Debut (First Official Color appearance that wasn't a cameo appearance/First time Red Ball was officially called Red Ball) (First Speaking Role) *Object Masters Episode 2: A Singing Competition *Red Ball Destroys the World Episode 1: The Order of the Red (Fan Animation) Trivia *Red Ball was one of the few characters and which he was colored on the flipnote Object Show cartoons, the others being Crazy Face, and Brick. *Red Ball may possibly be the most hated OC made by , and possibly ever!!!!!! *Red Ball originally was called Angry Ball in his first appearance (Race Riot), he was never seen again until The Terror of Doom, which was first official color appearance, and his name was changed, but the name wasn't called Red Ball in the short, instead this time, he was referred as Angry Red Ball as seen during the opening credits, and he only appeared in the short as a cameo appearance, he was finally renamed officially to Red Ball in the first episode of the original version of Object Masters known as "The Beginning", which would be his 3rd appearance. *Red Ball was in the race in the short Race Riot, as Varsity Jacket's "horse" (because Varsity Jacket captured Red Ball while he was busy destroying the universe, and hypnotized him to act like a horse, but Football snapped out of his hypnotism, when Football touch Red Ball with a needle, causing Red Ball to snap out and beat up Varsity Jacket which led him go back to what Red Ball normally doing. *Red Ball originally acted more like a male version of Flower, but is a red ball instead of a flower, but AzUrArInG changed his personality to make Red Ball a more threatening, and much more cruel object character. *Red Ball is much worse than Red Popsicle. *Red Ball was planned to be used as the main antagonist in a once planned full length film AzUrArInG was making that was called Attack of The Giant Red Ball Monster, and which Red Ball would become giant and attack an entire city filled with object characters, however it was scrapped and was replaced with The Attack of Kavocko, which debuts Kavocko. **Although parts of Attack of The Giant Red Ball Monster was used in Red Ball Destroys The World that was made by . *Red Ball is a whole lot worse than Monsanto Logo, Recommended for You, and Television West Announcer. *Red Ball is likely the most outright evil of all Football's enemies, as while others are either angered by others, or just ruining something good for them, Red Ball takes great joy in bringing much death and destruction, and even displays sadism toward his enemies. **This is the same for 666. *Red Ball would most likely be the first one eliminated in the reboot like he was in the original version of Object Masters. *Red Ball is one of AzUrArInG's most evil OCs, the others being 666, and Dark Face. Gallery Red Ball 2017 Pose.png|Red Ball's pose made by Red_Ball_New_Asset.png|Red Ball asset untitled_drawing_by_azuraring-dbv5fqm.png|New Red Ball Pose made by RedBallPose.png|Another Red Ball pose made by . RedBall.png|Red Ball's old appearance OldRedBallAsset.png|Red Ball's old asset RedBallOriginal.png|Red Ball seen in the original version of Object Masters pixel_of_gift__red_ball_by_syronjoson-dbv0cmw.png|Pixelated image of Red Ball made by syronjoson untitled_drawing_by_azuraring-dbmpecm.png|HEEERREEES RED BALL image made by Red_Ball_posey.png|Red Ball pose made by RedBallAndBill.png|Red Ball and Bill Red_Ballstorm_Pose.png|Red Ball Storm made by untitled_drawing_by_azuraring-dc5f4mg.png|Red Ball and 666 My Red Ball Pose.png|Red Ball pose made by Karma and Red Ball.png|Red Ball and Karma WhatRedBallWouldReallyDoToKarma.png|Red Ball Killed Karma Category:Males Category:Evil Category:Super Evil Category:Killers Category:Very Mean Category:Mean Category:Extremely Hateable Category:Murder Category:Cruel Category:Monster Category:Destroyer Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:American Characters Category:North American Characters Category:Destructive Category:Hates Everyone In The World Category:Antagonist Category:Main Antagonist Category:Major Antagonist Category:Jerks Category:Contestants Category:Object Masters Category:AzUrArInG Category:1970's births Category:Bullies Category:Football Haters Category:Bill Haters Category:Adults Category:AzUrArInG's OCS Category:Eliminated Category:First Eliminated Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Bill Dislikers Category:Rock Haters Category:Balls Category:No Friends Category:Mainly Disliked Category:Hot Tempered Category:Nightmares Category:Villains Category:Angry Category:Meanie Category:Bad Category:Jerk Category:Insane Category:Rude Category:Shape World Haters Category:Objects At War Haters Category:666 Haters Category:Criminals Category:Short-Tempered Category:Easily Angered Category:Anger-Issues Category:Stool Haters Category:Sensitive Category:THE WORST! Category:Red Flaming Spike Ball Haters